


Devil May Christmas

by Jak_Dax



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By The Santa Clause (Movies), Kissing, Reindeer, Rhyming, Stabbing, There's a lot of Christmas tags, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: Is this my first Devil May Cry fanfiction? Is it really a Christmas fic? Did I really write this in four hours on a whim?All these questions have the same answer.Merry Christmas, y'all!You're trying to enjoy a nice Christmas Eve with your boyfriend, but his brother somehow manages to bring some trouble in the night.Based on an idea I shared with my friend. I want to spend Christmas with Dante and Vergil. Bless their hearts.Rating is just there for mild language and some mentioned blood. Maybe some spicy compliments from Dante. Pretty vanilla otherwise.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Devil May Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited and fixed for spelling or grammar mistakes. Please excuse until I can double-check after Christmas.

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the residence, not a creature was stirring... Except for your boyfriend and his brother, who made noise without hesitance.

You were currently spending Christmas with your boyfriend, Dante, son of Sparda and an infamous demon hunter. You've been dating him for almost a year now, and it was also the anniversary of being reunited with his long-lost brother, Vergil. You loved your warm-hearted boyfriend and even managed to get along with his cold-shouldered brother, but you couldn't help but want to make this Christmas special. Dante was in the Underworld last Christmas and so this would be your first official Christmas with him, and now his brother.

Everything was going perfect. You had gotten gifts for the two of them and your friends, and Nero even invited you all to spend Christmas at his home with Kyrie and the kids. You tucked into a warm meal of homemade pizzas, spent time with everyone, and even put on new pajamas. Everything seemed to be going right.

You should've known better. Your boyfriend hadn't returned to bed with you and the Sparda's always seemed to attract trouble. More often than not, causing it themselves.

A loud thud sounded downstairs. Fortunately the house was sturdy enough to muffle the noise, but you were half-awake, waiting for your boyfriend to come back. Hearing that was not comforting. You slipped out of the guest bed and pulled your jacket on from the slight chill in the air, as you made your way out the door and downstairs.

You were careful to quiet your footsteps, in the hopes of not waking up anyone else who wasn't already stirring. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, you followed the light glow from the Christmas tree into the living room. Your eyes automatically settled on Dante and Vergil. Both brothers were kneeling on the other side of the tree, seeming to hover something. Despite being confused, you decided to make your presence known.

"Dante?" You spoke up, bringing a hand up to rub at your tired eyes. The demon hunter hurriedly shot up onto his feet, looking to you with a strained expression.

"___! Sweetheart! What are you doing still up?" Dante quickly stepped over, obscuring your vision of Vergil with his much larger form.

"I heard a loud thud. Is everything okay down here?" You tried to peek past your tall boyfriend to Vergil, but Dante seemed to lean into your vision with a nervous smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"Funny story. We were setting up presents for the kids, right? Everything was going great! But then Santa showed up." Dante explained, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. Meanwhile, you just blinked slowly at him.

"What?"

"Santa. You know. Fat guy who delivers presents?"

"No, wait..." You stepped back, bringing your own hand up to run through your hair. "Santa's real?!"

"Of course he is! Who else brings all those surprise presents?" Dante grinned now, placing his hands on his hips.

"Never mind... And what was that thud?"

"Oh, right. So, Vergil didn't know Santa was real and he might've... Stabbed him." Dante slowed his explanation down before wincing at the end of it.

"What the heck?!" You quickly stepped past Dante and made your way over to Vergil, to find the twin holding a giant wad of gauze to a stab wound on a man lying on the ground. Taking a closer look, this old man did have the red suit, a big belly, and a curly white beard. Vergil literally stabbed Santa. The man in question looked up to you, lightly scowling.

"I thought he was an intruder!" Vergil replied defensively. There was some specks of blood across his face, which didn't make you feel any better.

"Why is your first reaction to everything is to stab it?!" You looked back to Santa. "Is he okay?"

"We have put pressure and stopped the bleeding. His vitals, for the moment, are stable." Vergil answered, sounding much more calm than you felt.

"We also called for an ambulance." Dante added in.

"You almost killed Santa..." You ran a hand through your hair, again, taking a deep breath. "Oh my gosh..."

"That brings us to our next problem." Dante folded his arms. "Santa probably isn't gonna be able to get back up and deliver tonight. So after he gets picked up, we might have to deliver those presents ourselves."

"And Dante will have to do it." Vergil sharply announced.

"Why me?! You're the one who stabbed him!"

"You wear red and have a beard like him." Vergil scoffed. "You're putting on enough weight to be convincing."

"All three of us are going!" You cut in, sending the both of them a look. "Vergil, you need to go because this is your problem. And you're right Dante could be convincing-"

"Babe!"

"You're a hot Santa! Calm down!" You reassured, before continuing. "And I'm going to make sure you guys don't kill each other. Alright?"

"..." The pair looked at each other, before looking back to you. "Fine."

"Okay. I'll grab our coats and shoes, while you guys wait for the ambulance." You turned and made your way to the front closet, huffing slightly. Leave it up to your half-demon to get into a problem like this.

~

The chill of the night bit at your skin, despite the sweater and coat you wore over your pajamas. Your snow boots barely kept the chill from keeping into your toes... Or maybe they were already numb. Your thoughts fell away as an arm came around your waist, bringing you into a firm chest.

"Ready to go, Babe?" Dante smiled down at you, as his human features burned away to reveal his Devil Trigger form. You brought your arms up and wrapped them around his neck, holding on the best you could.

"Ready." You answered. Without much warning, Dante shot off the ground and up onto the roof, managing a gentle landing with the help of his wings. He released you as you both looked over to Vergil. The man had already got acquainted with the reindeer, before checking the contents of the sleigh.

"We're in some luck." Vergil raised his head, lifting up a scroll of paper. "If this list is right, we only have a couple more homes to drop by. Apparently Saint Nick was planning on finishing his overnight trip in Fortunate."

"That's pretty lucky for us, we got..." Dante returned to normal, bringing up his arm and pushing away his sleeve to check his watch. "We got about seven hours until sunrise. So, not bad. How many houses do we need to hit?"

"Thirty."

"... That's more bad."

"If we get going now, we can make it." You made your way over to the sled, slipping in to the seat and grabbing the reins. "Get in, you two."

"Sweetheart, I love the spirit, but do you even know how to steer this thing." Dante slid in taking a seat to your left. "Or where we're going?"

"Vergil." You slipped out your phone, handing it over to the quieter brother. "Put in the addresses for this houses between each trip, alright?"

"Understood." He unlocked your phone, opening the Maps app, one of the only applications he does know how to work. He sat down on your other side, getting to work. Meanwhile, Dante gave you a pout.

"How come he knows your password?" Dante glanced to the phone and back to you.

"Because, I trust him to not go snooping through my phone." You answered.

"There's nothing in here but silly pictures of you napping, Dante." Vergil huffed.

"Vergil!" You gently slapped the man's shoulder, but he remained un-phased.

"Aw~" Dante brought his arms around you, drawing you close and causing your face to squish against his chest. "You're so cute."

"Ugh! Can we talk about this later?!" You exclaimed, trying to get free from his superhuman grip. He released you and leans back in the sleigh with a grin.

"Right, save Christmas first, give you kisses later." He winked.

"Disgusting." Vergil lifted his head from the screen. "I have the location, let's get moving... Do you know how to steer this?"

"Can't be too hard, right?" You gripped the reins, before giving them a slap. The reindeer jolted forward, sending the three of you slamming back into the cushions of the sled as it soared off the roof. The boys gripped the edges of the sleigh as you held tight to the reins, tugging on them and causing the reindeer to slow down. They slowed to a better pace as you leaned forward, warily. "See? Not bad."

"We might die tonight." Vergil sighed.

"Of fun!" Dante laughed.

~

"How do I look?" Dante adjusted the red, fur-rimmed coat you had gotten him for Christmas. He placed his hands on his hips with a grin, tilting his head.

"Good, but don't forget." You gestured for him to lean down and he did so without fuss. You pulled a hat from your coat pocket, before carefully putting it on Dante's head. You fixed his hair before pulling back. "Now you're ready."

"Really?" Dante almost laughed, as reached up to flick the ball of the Santa cap back. "My white locks weren't convincing enough?"

"This will give you more cover."

"I won't need that with you watching my back."

"What?!"

"I'm not going down there alone! I need a look out!"

"But-"

"Enough!" Vergil slashed in, shoving a bag into Dante's chest. "We're on a time limit. You both get down there as I get the next set of presents and gps ready."

You both mumbled a quick, "okay" before stepping over to the chimney. You glanced to Dante, who gave a quick grin.

"I'll go first and catch you below. Here." He handed the bag to you. "Toss those down once I make it there."

"Okay..." You held the bag close as you watched Dante climb up and then drop down into the chimney. You were all fortunate that Fortuna was an old city and had old chimneys that a person could fit down... Actually, you might have to talk to Nero about that. Intruders could get in and that would be dangerous.

"___!" You heard Dante's hushed voice and peeked down the chimney. He gestured with his arms and you carefully dropped down the bag. He caught it with ease, setting it aside before opening his arms to you. "I got ya!"

You took a steady breath, before climbing over and dropping down. Warm, strong arms caught you before setting you on your feet.

"Light as a marshmallow." Dante winked, before grabbing the bag and stepping over to a lit Christmas tree. He began removing the presents and setting them out, as you looked at the entrances to the room. An entryway to the kitchen, a staircase leading to the next floor, a closet door you presumed. Okay, easy to manage. You looked back to Dante and couldn't help but smile.

He was arranging the presents much nicer than he had to, making sure the tags that said "From Santa" were in view and double checking the ribbons. He really wanted to make sure this night goes right, despite the circumstances. He finished, getting back to his feet and grabbing the bag. He looked to you and smiled softly at seeing you were looking at him.

"Checking out my behind?" He teased, as you shook your head and smiled a bit more.

"No, just admiring the care you put into doing that." You gestured to the presents. "You're incredibly sweet."

"One of my best qualities." He smiled a bit more, before shrugging lightly. "Just want to make sure this Christmas is special for everyone."

"Dante-"

"Put up your hands!" You both jumped and looked over to the stairs. A man stumbled down the stairs, his face obscured by the dark of the room. You stepped back into Dante, as he gripped your wrist. Dante could easily take out a human, but being caught in a house or hurting anyone wasn't something you wanted to do. "Get out of the car!"

There was a pause, as you and Dante looked to each other in confusion. The man finally stumbled into view, and by his closed eyes, you found that he was sleep walking. You just about had a heart attack!

"I'm talking to you..." The man bumped into the wall but continued walking aimlessly about the room. "I see you there..."

Dante tugged on your wrist and you both backed up to the fireplace. Your boyfriend brought his arm around you and flew up the chimney. One house down, twenty-nine to go.

~

"Who wants a whole lamp for Christmas?!" Dante hushed yelled, as you carefully dropped down the item in question.

"A sports fan apparently." You whispered back, gesturing to the shade of the lamp. All over was prints and carvings about the Lamina Centaurs.

"I respect the dedication, but this is a bit much." Dante lightly grunted as he brought the lamp under the opening of the chimney. You dropped down with assistance from him, before you both slipped into the living room. Dante moved to set up the lamp, as you went to the tree and placed down the much smaller gifts.

"There." You sighed, standing back up and stepping over. "Need help?"

"I got it just fi-" Dante had turned his head to look at you, moving his arm without thinking and knocking over the lamp. You lurched forward and grabbed the lamp, halting its fall as you both dropped into silence. You set the lamp back up with relief, before looking to Dante. He gave you a sheepish grin. "I might need a little help..."

~

"I'm getting tired of these cookies." Dante sighed. "I love them, but now it's starting to hit me..."

"I told you not to eat all of the ones left at each house." You stepped over, taking his half-eaten cookie.

"I know, you did." He gives you some hopeful eyes. "Help me out?"

"We'll just take bites out of them. The kids will believe Santa came by with just that." You took a bite from where Dante had bitten from, giving a small smile.

"You look really hot when you look at me like that." Dante smirked, before bringing a hand up and cupping your cheek. "Wanna give your Santa some of that sugar?"

"Never say that, again." But you complied, giving a light tug of his coat to get him to lean down. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his. He tasted sweet, probably because of the dozen other cookies he's eaten. There was some mint smell though. Either he brushed his teeth before leaving or someone had left some mint cookies, you hoped it was the former.

"Oh my-!" You heard a small gasp, causing you to draw away and look over in surprise with Dante. A little dark skinned girl stood at the entryway to the living room, her tight coils of hair framing her face. She had a hand covering her mouth, looking just as surprised as you're sure the both of you did. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in, Santa."

You eased up. She thought Dante was Santa, but what did that make you. Before you could make up an excuse, Dante went ahead for the both of you.

"It's okay, little lady." Dante smiled, relaxing as his welcoming aura kicked in. "I was just giving Mrs. Claus some Christmas kisses."

"Oh, okay..." The girl seemed to sigh in relief. She looked to the wrapped presents from Santa and to the empty plate of cookies, before looking back to the both of you. "Did you like the cookies? I made them myself."

"They were really good." You spoke up, giving her a small smile. "You did a wonderful job of them."

"Thanks." The little girl smiled at that.

"You better head back to bed before your parents find you up this late." Dante warned, before bringing a finger to his lips with a shush. "And don't let them know you saw Santa, alright? This is a Christmas secret between us."

"I won't tell." She promised her smile brightening a bit more. "Thank you, Santa. And thank you, Mrs. Claus. Have a goodnight."

She slipped back through the entrance of the family room, her retreating footsteps padding on the wood flooring of her house.

"Alright, lets slip out before Vergil blows a gasket." Dante smiled at you, stepping back to the chimney. "Ready, Mrs. Claus?"

"Sure, Santa." You lightly slapped his arm, as you both slipped back into the chimney.

~

"That should be it! We've stopped at all the addresses, what are we missing?" Vergil mused, as he double-checked the addresses. You gently tugged on the reins, causing the reindeer to carefully land back on the roof of Nero's home. There was a remaining bag of toys, but you couldn't figure out where it went to.

"Guys, it's obvious." Dante cut in. "It's for Nero's kids. I didn't see any presents set up before or after you stabbed Santa, Verg."

"We better hurry." You pointed to the horizon that touched the surface of the ocean surrounding Fortuna. A faint red glow was starting to appear at the edges. "We all need to set up this one."

"I'll head up and make sure to stall anyone who might be up or getting up." Dante hopped off the sleigh before dropping down into the snow below.

"Wait, but that means-" Vergil looks stricken and a bit stressed. You frowned, as you grabbed the last bag.

"Is everything okay?"

"I... I haven't done something like this before." Vergil glanced to you with a frown. "Dante has had a lot of Christmas experience, I can barely remember my last Christmas. What if I..."

"Mess up?" You smiled a bit. "I don't think you can top stabbing Santa."

You slipped out of the sleigh and gestured over.

"Come on."

~

You stepped over to the Christmas tree with Vergil, setting down the bag of presents.

"Alright, all we have to do is set up the presents like Santa would, a nice display. You know? And we'll sneak away the cookies, drink the milk, and head to bed. Then we pretend we weren't here." You explained. Vergil slowly nodded, looking at the tree with some reservation. You smiled, again, before slipping out some presents. You were surprised to pull out a present that was clearly in the shape of a sword. You checked the tag. "To Julio."

"He wishes to learn the sword?" Vergil asked in surprise.

"He does admire Nero a lot." You admitted. Vergil hesitated, before offering his hand. "I can display this one if you can handle the boxes."

"If you're sure."

"I'm more than positive."

~

By the time you collapsed in bed with Dante, morning had already arrived. The sounds of three excited boys running through the halls filled the home and it wasn't long after you got a gentle knock and "Good morning" from Kyrie.

"You guys look like crap." Nero stated, as you stumbled in with Dante.

"Long night." Dante yawned, bringing his arm up and around to bring across your shoulders. He was so tired he had forgotten to take his Santa get up off.

"Uncle Dante." Carlo piped up from his spot on the couch. "You look like Santa."

"I feel like Santa. That guy must be exhausted." He joked as he pressed his lips against the side of your head. "Right, Mrs. Claus?"

"You're hilarious." You pushed his shoulder lightly, as you took a seat with him on a smaller couch together. Vergil stepped into the room, dressed down to sweats, but looking as tired as you and Dante.

"Man, you all look like he... Heck." Nero caught himself, for the sake of the kids.

"Don't ask." Vergil stated, taking a seat in a lone chair. "Can we get on with it?"

"Okay, boys. You can open your gifts from Santa." Kyrie stated, as the boys hurriedly grabbed their newest addition to their humble pile of presents. But your gaze fell to Julio, who stepped over to the standing present with a blanket pulled over it. A ribbon was tied around it with a tag addressed to him. He untied the ribbon and pulled away the blanket.

The sword from Santa was lifted up from the ground by a pair of magical, dead roots. It gave the sword an added supernatural flare to it. Julio stepped back in awe. Meanwhile, Nero's gaze shot over to his dad, suspicion all over his expression. Vergil remained stoic.

"A sword, just like I asked for." Julio hesitated, before taking the handle of the blade. Once he gripped the sword, the root turn to sparkling dust before being whisked away. Julio was still jaw dropped as he tore away the wrapping paper to reveal his new sword and scabbard.

"Wow, that's really cool, Julio!" Kyle hopped over as Julio unsheathed the sword a little. "Santa left you a magic sword!"

"That was nice of him." Kyrie smiled.

"Yeah, real nice." Nero folded his arms, glancing over you, Dante, and Vergil. "So, what exactly made last night so long, again?"

"Uh..." You started.

"Mommy? There's some blood on the ground." Carlo was sitting on the ground and rubbed at the dried blood from Santa. "It's all dried up though."

"That's strange." Kyrie stepped over with a frown now. Nero's expression turned sour.

"What the hell did you three-" He was cut off my the sounds of a couple of thuds on the roof. Everyone fell silent.

"Yeah, so..." You began, again. "That was the reindeer. And that reminds me, we might have to visit the hospital later."

"For the record, it was Vergil's fault." Dante added, before taking off his Santa hat and tossing it away. "Merry Christmas!"

After some explaining and finishing up the Christmas morning, things were resolved. Santa recovered great, despite having some spite for the Sparda brothers. But that doesn't stop him for being grateful for their assistance in the last of the deliveries. He'll definitely still drop by next year.

Despite Christmas Eve going south despite your hardest try, you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy your night of Devil May Cry.


End file.
